


Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Nick have to satisfy the press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Nick rolled his eyes but kept his comments to himself. It wouldn't do to alienate the press on his husband's first day in office; he could leave that until tomorrow.

He turned towards Lester and they shared a brief kiss, the flashes from hundreds of cameras visible even through their closed eyes. If the journalists wanted any more than that, they could keep wanting; Nick had no intention of giving them a free show.

Lester wrapped an arm around his waist and led him inside, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Welcome to Number Ten, Prime Minister."


End file.
